1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to end closure arrangements, and more particularly to a bottom end closure arrangement for a tubular paperboard container, which arrangement comprises a plurality of flaps foldably joined to the lower ends of the container side walls and disposed in overlapping interlocking relationship with each other.
2. Description of the Background Art:
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,167,917 2,917,222 2,950,039 3,661,319 3,809,310 4,260,100 ______________________________________
None of the patents found in the search discloses an end closure arrangement for a hexagonal container that comprises six separate closure flaps that are free from connection to each other, are foldably joined to corresponding ends of the container side wall panels, and are disposed in overlapped interlocking connection with each other in the manner of the present invention.